Sister
by unknownbyself
Summary: Mjrn misses her sister. Less than 1k drabble.


Sister, you've led me astray.

Back when we were very young, we played together, just the three of us. Remember when we wandered outside the village and were nearly killed by a Malboro? Mother scolded us harshly that day. From you, I learned to listen to my elders.

Sister, you helped me often.

Every time that I got into trouble, you were always there to help me, even though you told me you were tired of coming to my rescue. I remember that Mother always told you to stop rescuing me and let me grow up on my own. From you, I learned to be independent.

Sister, you made me laugh.

Before we'd even heard of such a thing as the priesthood, you were always the jovial one, telling jokes and pulling pranks. Elder sister was always the target of those, and she frowned so much we thought her face would be stuck that way, remember? From you, I learned the value of laughter.

Sister, you frightened me.

The first time you and Elder Sister argued about your duties, I was barely a teenager. I remember that you were very fierce in defending your values, and so was she. The amount of yelling and breaking things scared me. From you, I learned some fights aren't worth the effort.

Sister, you impressed me.

I can remember when you first made it into the ranks of the Wood-warders. Mother and I and even Jote were so proud of you! You were so excited you were practically beaming with joy! That day, I decided to make you my role model. From you, I learned to follow my elders' examples.

Sister, you made me angry.

Right after you were made a lieutenant in the Wood-warders, Mother said the three of us could visit with some of our friends. I was a hormonal teenager, so I wanted to go off on my own, but you wouldn't let me; I screamed at you for the first time. From you, I learned even my family could annoy me.

Sister, you abandoned me.

On the day you left the village for good, I went to the house we used to share, and do you know what I did? I cried; I cried in private because we aren't allowed to publicly grieve for a deserter. You left me to grow up on my own. From you, I learned that those closest to you could leave.

Sister, you came back for me.

When I was trapped in the Henne Mines along with that psycho being Venat, I didn't know what I was doing. After you and your new friends defeated the scary dragon I summoned, you hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. From you, I learned that I was never truly alone.

Sister, you left me again.

After you found me in those mines, you returned me to Elder Sister and the village. I wanted to go with you, but you said it was better to stay where I was born. Soon after that, I was told that you went off again and said for me to make my own path. From you, I learned the duality of our lives.

Sister, I miss you.

You might not know this, but Elder Sister says that she misses you too and wants you to come back so we can be sisters again, but the Wood says no. I'm beginning to question everything I was taught. From you, I learned to question everything.

Sister, I don't want to be here anymore.

Just the other day, the words you said to Elder Sister came back to me. You said that we make our own paths, and after some deep thinking I've decided that you're right. This place is no good for me. From you, I learned that the same thing isn't good for everybody.

Sister, I've made my decision.

Many days have passed since you last showed up, and Tetran says that there was some kind of conflict amongst the Humes of Ivalice. That day, I decided to take your words to heart and go off on my own. From you, I learned to make my own path.

Sister, I've gone.

Congratulate me, sister; I decided to leave the Wood. I actually did it with Jote's secret blessing; she's starting to believe what you said too. She said that someday she'd leave so we could be a family again. She cried when I left the gate, never to return. I've only got one last thing to say before I have to stop.

I'll meet up with you soon, sister. Just you wait.

Makoto: here's the latest spawn of the author's feeble little mind. Hope you enjoyed it. If you're wondering who I am, be sure to check out the story 'Unfamiliar Territory' by the same author. Bye for now!


End file.
